Pretty Little Killer
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: A constant battle for things that neither of them could ever keep. (Slightly) based off of the song "Pretty Little Kiler" by Hunnid P. and Emi Jones.


_Pretty Little Killer_

The moonlight peered through the treetops, coating the emerald shrine in its light. The Summer breeze was lazily stirring the branches, flickering shadows across the landscape.

Knuckles watched all of it in content silence. He knew it wouldn't last too long. It would be any moment now…

He let his eyes drift across the landscape again, and he sat partially in moonlight, soaking it in. Soaking in as much as he could of his solitude.

He heaved a sigh, hearing the sound of heels clicking against the stones behind him.

"Hello, Knuckie."

He didn't give a reply, and tried to show that he wouldn't give one.

He heard her steps become closer, and came to a standstill right beside him.

"I see you're basking in the loneliness, eh?" she asked, with little but seduction in her voice.

"…"

"Oh, so you're not too chatty today?"

She listened in silence to the leaves rustling. "Well, I can see why. It _is_ a beautiful place up here…"

She stood up and walked over to where the emerald was.

He stood up instantly. "Come on, Rouge. I'm not in the mood to play this."

"Play what? I'm not trying to be playful, Knuckie. Though, if that's the mood you're in…"

"Rouge, stop it. You know what I mean."

She laughed a bit, mostly to herself. "No time for games, right?"

He marched closer to his emerald, standing in a protective manner. "Exactly."

She sighed, walking over to the place on the shrine that he had previously sat on. "I suppose all I ever want is that big rock."

"That's exactly it, Rouge."

"Well, sometimes I want something else."

He walked to her side, slowly spacing from the emerald. "Sure."

She turned suddenly to face him. "I could just steal you instead."

His muzzle grew slightly red at her words, but he knew she wouldn't tell. "You can't fool me this time," he muttered. "I know what you really want."

She laughed again, quietly. "Oh, sure you do." She brushed her hand against his chest, tracing the white crest carefully.

He grunted and walked away from her, hiding a full red blush. No. He wasn't letting her get away with this.

"Where are you going? Afraid of little ol me?" She followed him across the shrine, until he sat closer to the emerald, nearly slouched against it.

"No. I'm doing my job as guardian."

Rouge sat facing him and smirked, obviously enjoying her effects. "Aww, good for you…"

She knew exactly how to play him out.

He knew exactly what she'd do.

"You are not getting this emerald."

"Good. Give me something else."

"No." He pulled himself farther away from her.

"Oh. Getting too ahead of yourself?" She leaned in closer. "I didn't even have to say anything like _that_ , and look how you reacted."

He huffed.

"You know you want it," she smirked. "You're just being stubborn."

He growled louder at her. "No. I'm not. "

"Then why are you so jerky like that?"

"Like what?"

She reached out a hand to him, and like before he moved away.

She giggled at his response. "See?"

"That's because this isn't your business."

"Why can't we share?" she teased. She grabbed at his lower leg, with a firm hold. "Come on…"

He pulled away, anger slowly building up.

She only tried at it again, this time managing to hold the leg down. She rubbed her hand against it, long and slow.

He grunted softly, shoulders tensing.

"Come on, how long before you give in?" she whispered.

He knew exactly where this was headed, and wasn't going to go there. "A long time," he muttered, jerking at the touch on his upper leg.

She smiled at her own trick. That emerald was mighty well hers.

He smacked her across the face, not holding back his force, and stood up indignantly. She gasped, not expecting this, though she covered it up shortly.

Hold her place- she wasn't giving in.

"Thought you could get away that easily?"

She snickered quietly. "Well, well, well. My Knuckie has finally learned to resist me." She folded her wings in a single motion.

"Guess I'll be on my way then…"

He raised a hand, almost to stop her. He began a word and never finished.

She turned on one heel. "What was that?"

He cursed his own words. "Nothing. Goodbye, Rouge."

"Right…goodbye, Knuckles."

* * *

He enjoyed his island in solitude once again. He had finally won the battle, and at last she'd lost.

Ha. She'd been beaten out. When had he gotten away with that?

He stood over his island triumphantly. Proudly, knowing he'd defended his true loyalty.

The rest of the night would be just fine, carried along by the warm breeze.

He felt something touch against the back of his head.

He turned sharply, already growling at whatever it might happen to be.

There she was again, hovering in the air undefeated.

The night was never going to end.

"What's with you, Rouge?" he roared at her. He was done with this game of hers, and that was it.

"Your dreads were just begging to be kissed…"

The growl that resonated within him was more vicious than before. He saw her move backwards a little, startled by his actions.

"Rouge, stop it. I know your tricks and I'm not falling for it. You don't know when to quit."

"You're bound to give in eventually. Face it, you're _never_ going to resist me."

"That's what you'd have me believe."

"It's true. Besides, which is really more to you…some stone, or me?"

"My life's purpose. My only assignment. My duty, and my ancestor's duty."

"That's not an option. Be honest." Her heels landed on the concrete again. "You like me."

His face grew red again, and he turned away fiercely.

"Your face says it all, Knuckie…"

She pulled him around to face her, hands cupping his face seductively. "So…you were saying?"

He blinked several times, furious beyond words.

He knew the truth.

But his loyalties were far more important…

"I can't-"

Before he could finish, she smashed her lips to his.

He grunted in surprise, but only pushed back against her own.

Everything he did was against what he believed.

But she'd have what she wanted, no matter what. It was utterly frustrating.

Maybe he could play the game by her rules?

He pulled away from her, and she watched him with curiousity.

She didn't want him- not like he wanted her. She wanted the Master Emerald, and nothing else. Right?

They let the air between them create tension.

"Rouge. I'm going to be honest."

"Okay. Good."

He took a breath. "If I _did_ like you, it would never work out... all you want is the emerald, and I'm not giving that up."

"And if I wanted you, too? Then what?"

He blushed. "No. You want the-"

" _If I did want you?"_

He took a breath. "Then I'd return that."

"I knew it."

They came together again, kissing passionately on instinct. He put his arms around her neck, his groaning stifled by her lips.

She seemed to take it expertly. Planned too well. So she took it as far as she could.

They should have faced it sooner. It would always be this way. A constant battle for things that neither of them could ever keep.

In the morning Rouge was gone, and the emerald along with her.

 **A/N: Based on the song "** _ **Pretty Little Killer**_ **" by Emi Jones and Hunnid P. I don't think it's canon, but it is about an interaction between Knuckles and Rouge as far as I can tell. (Hint: you should check it out! The only thing I don't like about it is there is** _ **one**_ **part where a word is used. You know, the word Shadow uses to describe the fourth chaos emerald. I try not to hear swearing…ok?)**

 **But wow. This took** _ **forever**_ **to write. I may not be completely happy with it, but I've read over it too many times now.**

 **I am hoping to work on some other stuff (and maybe update some multi-chapters). I also want to experiment with different characters and styles, as I usually do but never get around to. Hopefully I will soon.**


End file.
